Meet me at the Ramen shop
by AmTheLion
Summary: A Naruto Uzumaki one shot. enjoy.


**AmTheLion:** yet another of my old Naruto one shots from quizilla. Hope you like it. This one was for Jessie-Skeleton.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, I do however own this one shot.

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
/text/ (person thinking)

* * *

**Meet me at the ramen shop  
(Naruto Uzumaki one shot)**

You're walking down the street not really thinking about anything, looking up at the sky not watching were you're going. Suddenly you hear shouting. "NARUTO!!" You look down from the sky, just in time to see a piece of blond hair before you're knocked to the ground, the other person on top of you. "Oh sorry I didn't see you. I…." The blonde haired boy looks down on you. He's about to explain what happened, but stoppes when he sees your gorgeous bluish green eyes. You look confused at him, not knowing what to say or do. It feels like he's looking at you for an eternity, and still you don't want him to stop. Then you hear the shouting again. "NARUTO! Where are you?! You better get back here or I'll beat the crap out of you!" The boy snaps out of the beauty in your eyes and glace over to where the voice is coming from. Around the corner comes a pink haired girl which seems furious. "Shit, she caught up with me! Oh hey I'm really sorry about this. Tell me do you like ramen?" He quickly askes. You just nod, while looking into his pure blue eyes. "Great then meet me at the ramen shop later and I'll give you a treat." Whit that, he jumps of you and starts running from the pink haired girl. You sit up and look after him. /He was cute and his blue eyes was so gorgeous./ with a smile you get up and keep walking. You can't wait to meet him again at the ramen shop.

* * *

You're first at the ramen shop. You sit down feeling a bit unsure about this. /He won't come, he probably just said it so I wouldn't give him more trouble./ With a bit of disappointment you get up and make ready to leave, but when you turn around you're once again looking into his eyes. "Hi. Sorry I'm late I had to lose Sakura first." He gives you a huge smile, and you can't help but smile back. A little later you're eating ramen, talking about everything and nothing. And once again he manages to make you laugh with one of his jokes and goofy smiles. "haha Naruto-kun please stop. How am I suppose to eat when you make me laugh all the time?" "haha sorry -chan but you're so pretty when you smile and laugh."A slight blush appears on your cheeks and he smiles even wider. "And you're really cute when you blush." Now he was blushing too and he didn't dare to look at you. You smile at him. "Thanks Naruto-kun, and you're cute when you blush too." He looks up at you with a bright smile. "Really? You rally think I'm cute -chan?" he asks exited. You blush a bit more and giggle, you can't help but love his enthusiasm. You nod slightly and concentrate about your ramen. He smiles widely, and finishes his 5th bowl of ramen then immediately ask for a new one.

* * *

You finish your ramen and just sit and watch Naruto as he starts on his 7th bowl. You giggle, causing him to look at you with curious eyes. "What?" He mumble true a mouth full of ramen. You laugh. "I just don't get how you can eat so much and still it's not visible on you." "hehe, I train -chan. I'm a ninja, believe it!"He gives you another of his vide smiles. And you gladly smile back.

After he finishes bowl nr 7, which only took a few minutes, he pays for it all and you walk together true the village. "Ah I'm so full." He sights pleased. "Haha well you did just eat 7 bowls of ramen Naruto-kun." You both laugh as you walk into a playground. You immediately spot the swings and walk over to them. Naruto looks a bit curious at you, before smiling and following you. "You want me to push you -chan?" A wide smiles comes over your lips."Yeh thanks Naruto-kun."

He starts pushing you and soon you giggle as it tickles in your belly every time the swing goes back and forth. After a while it starts getting dark and he stops pushing you and walk in front of you, looking at you with a smile as you still keep giggling. "It's getting dark -chan, maybe I should walk you home." He says. "You're too nice Naruto-kun. Besides I'm not helpless you know." You laugh when you see him blush. "I know -chan. I just though you might want to walk home together." He says shyly. "Of course I want to Naruto-kun. Let's go."

You change your grip on the swing making ready to jump off. "Careful -chan" He says while holding out his arms as you jump. He catches you, but then both fall to the grown, you on top of him. You laugh and look down on him. "Sorry Naruto-kun, are you ok?" He laughes too "Yeh I'm fine, and you?" "I'm fine."Then you both laugh even more. Then Naruto stops and look at you with a little smile. You notice and stop laughing too. "What is it Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" You get nervous, you didn't do anything wrong did you? he smiles. "You're the only one who's been with me like this, and I can't believe it, since you're the most beautiful and amazing girl I ever meet." You blush a thousand shades of red and look deep into his blue eyes. Then before you know it you just say it.

"I love u Naruto-kun." Immediately you get shocked by yourself. You look worried down on Naruto and he looks shocked back at you. Then the biggest smile you ever seen appears on his face."You really mean that -chan? Because I love you too, Believe it!" Now you smile, then lean down and lightly kiss his lips. You pull back only to have him following and this time he locks your lips together more tightly. You both enjoy every second of each other's tasty ramen lips.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** well that was it. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
